


Cheer Up, Moony

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tickling, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus is feeling a bit insecure about one particular scar. Sirius can't have that.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Cheer Up, Moony

Remus took a long look in the mirror, sighing softly and running a hand through his curly hair. It was worse than before. A lot worse.

A rough, uneven gash covered the side of his face. It started at his temple, going all the way down to his cheek, standing out against the pale skin.

It wasn't swollen. Yet, it was downright hideous. The ugly scratch marred his youthful features, giving him a hardened and beaten look.

And to think he'd worked so hard to keep his secret. Five years he'd been at Hogwarts and no one except his friends knew what he had to go through every full moon. What was he going to do now?

"Remus?"

Sirius' voice came softly from the doorway to the bathroom. Remus' body visibly tensed, his head turning around sharply.

"Sirius! I- I was just, erm…" Remus' face heated up, trying desperately to come up with something to say.

"It's alright, Moony. I already know." Sirius' voice was unusually calm, contrary to the playful and energetic tone his boyfriend was used to. 

Remus had never been more humiliated in his life. Sirius didn't deserve to see him this way. He didn't deserve such a flawed boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Sirius slowly made his way toward Remus. He glanced at the crimson scar on the other boy's face and ran his finger across it in a gentle motion.

Remus winced, nodding. He refused to meet Sirius' eyes, afraid of what he might say.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

Sirius stopped his hand. He used his other hand to tilt Remus' chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"If by bad you mean badass, then yes," Sirius said, grinning. Remus frowned in return.

"W-what?"

"Don't act deaf, Moony. I think your scratch looks rather cool."

Of all things Remus expected Sirius to say, that was nowhere near one of them. He goggled at Sirius with a disbelieving stare.

"You're… you're joking."

"Don't believe me?" Sirius asked, smirking mischievously. He grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and pulled him to one of the beds in the dormitory.

Sirius shoved Remus onto the bed and straddled his waist. Remus made no move to push him off, though he did protest.

"Oi! What the hell?" Remus squirmed underneath Padfoot's weight. The dark-haired boy only chuckled.

"I'm going to get you to admit your scar is cool. And then I'm going to help you stop worrying, and perhaps get you to smile."

"Don't be ridiculous." Remus rolled his eyes, turning his head away from Sirius. "My scar isn't cool."

"Alright. You asked for this." Sirius pinned Moony's arms above his head with one hand. His other hand pulled up the hem of Remus' jumper, revealing the creamy skin underneath.

Remus couldn't help but shiver as the cold air touched his stomach. His face was practically on fire, watching the hand slowly creep towards the sensitive skin.

"Last chance, Moony," Sirius teased. His hand hovered just above Remus' tummy, threatening to dig in at any second. That alone was enough to make the poor werewolf giggle in anticipation.

"Nohohoho, plehehease," he laughed. His skin tingled under Sirius' hand, not even being touched. And to make matters worse, Sirius still wore that shit-eating grin.

"Wrong answer." Sirius moved his hand closer and closer to his stomach. Remus giggled louder and louder, his eyes never leaving the tickly appendage.

Finally, Sirius' hand shot down, wiggling all five fingers into the soft, squishy flesh. Remus squealed before dissolving into an embarrassing giggle fit.

It had been way too long since Remus received this type of treatment. It felt sort of nice. Being able to laugh and let loose… having Sirius touch him.

His fingers scribbled all over his abdomen, keeping Moony in a constant state of laughter. His hand alternated between pinching his sides and spidering just underneath his ribs. Remus was certain he was going to lose his mind, feeling those torturous fingers crawl closer and closer to his weak spot.

"No, waihaihait! Dohon't!" There was no way Remus could handle having his ribs tickled. His stomach, sure, but his ribs were a kill zone. Sirius knew that, of course.

"Don't what, Moony?" He poked and prodded the protruding bones, wiggling a digit between each rib.

"Gah! S-stohohop, Pahahadfoot!!!" Remus arched his back off of the mattress, pressing his face into a pillow.

"Don't stop?" Sirius teased. Remus let out an adorable, frustrated groan along with his giggles.

"You know what you have to say, Moooony," Sirius sing-songed playfully. "Just admit your scar is badass and I might consider stopping."

"I hahahate yohouhou!!" 

Sirius let go of Remus' arms, using both hands to dig under them mercilessly. Remus pressed his elbows against his sides, shrieking while his underarms were being attacked.

"Say it!" Sirius dug deeper into the skin, relishing in his boyfriend's helpless cackles. His laugh was kind of like music, playing a symphony for only Padfoot's ears.

"Okahay, I wihihihill!!!! P-plehehease!!" 

Sirius slowed down his ruthless fingers long enough for Remus to catch his breath. The poor boy slumped against the mattress, still laughing.

"Go on," Sirius told him, giving him an impatient poke in the ribs.

"My scar is b-badass," stammered Remus. His face was an interesting shade of red, resembling the tapestry in the Great Hall.

"That's right." Sirius climbed off of his friend's waist, settling for a cuddling position. "And if anyone asks where it came from, tell them you were fighting a dangerous creature."

"I ahaham a dangerous creature," Moony retorted. He accepted Sirius' warmth, curling against his body.

"Don't say that. Otherwise, I may have to tickle you again." Sirius rested his head on his friend's shoulder, absently tracing his sides with his index finger.

Remus laughed, relaxing into the gentle touch. He turned to face his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Padfoot. For, you know, cheering me up."

"Any time, Moony," replied Sirius. The two stayed curled up for a very long time.


End file.
